Son of Spider-Man
Son of Spider-Man is a comic book series which follows Benjy Parker, the son of Peter Parker and the new Spider-Man. Characters Main *Benjamin "Benjy" Parker/Spider-Man: The son of Peter Parker who is a lot like him in many ways. *Peter Parker: The original Spider-Man who lost his arm in his final fight with the Green Goblin. *Mary Jane Watson Parker: Peter's wife who loves him very much. *May Parker: Peter's four year old little girl. Recurring *Lyla Greenwood: A cheerleader and Benjy's love interest. *Laurence Fisher: A jock and a bully to Benjy. Villains *Cobalt Goblin: A madman who rides a glider and uses pumpkin-like bombs. Cobalt seems to have no reason to do any of his villainous acts, other than the fact he's obsessed with Norman Osborn's legacy and wants to see it continued. *Pietro Twister/Mister Spiral: Pietro used to be a scientist working for the government until one of his inventions caused a massive accident which injured twenty people. Because of this, Pietro was fired. After this, Pietro had only one goal: revenge. *Mattew Harriet/Madman Matt: Mattew is an anarchistic, paranoid, psychopathic, lunatic and is the type to assume the government is putting mind control drugs in the water. He thinks everyone not with him is against him, and that people with him are against him too. There's only one way to stop the people out for him: kill them all. *Dr. Kato Bello/Witch Doctor: A Wakandan doctor who was banished and shamed after it was discovered he was using potions to brain wash people in to doing what he wanted. After this, he moved to America where he continued to use his potions, not stopping until he felt ready to go back to Wakanda for his revenge. *The Human Panzer: The Panzer was a German man from WWII who truely believed all the insanity and bigotry of Hitler. Panzer signed up for a program which turned him in to a cyborg and froze him for years. He is more or less a final defense for the Axis, who in case they lost wanted their revenge. *Abigail Fate/Spider Wasp: Abigail despises anyone more famous than her, and thus despises Spider-Man. Her jealousy of Benjy eventually peaked, and she convinced a mad scientist to make her a suit that would help her fight Benjy. The suit allows her to fly and doubles her strength and speed. *Maxwell "Max" Johnson/The Leech: Leech was a ruthless bully at Benjy's school who would punch, kick, and stomp on other kids. Becaue of this, carma came knocking his way and he fell in to a lake of strange water infested with leeches. However, the water turned out to have radioactive waste in it, and all the leeches biting him at the same time turned him in to the monster he is today. *The H of Who: A very strange man who runs a gang named the Nothing Gang. The H of Who changes his own origin around whenever he wants to, claiming his parents where shot in front of him, he was raised by gorillas, and even at one point claimed he was the son of Doctor Octopus. He has the ability to teleport and alter his own biology, meaning he can change his own DNA so he can breathe in space, swim in lava, ect. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics